The One Wish of Suzumiya
by Poke2201
Summary: One wish isn't that bad right? Well that one small wish could change the relationships of everyone forever...
1. One Little Thought

Brring-BRRRING! Brring-BRRR-

Ugh, another school day.

I looked around, checking if the world was normal today from Haruhi's antics. Nothing seemed different, thank god.

Hopefully it will just be a normal day of lazing around in the club room, while I daydream about Asahina's... No, I got to stop thinking about that.

"KYON-KUN!" Ah crap, little sister is being annoying this early in the day. "Get up lazy person, Mom said to eat breakfast before your late to school again!"

I rubbed my eyes and went downstairs. Last time I was late Haruhi gave me a penalty and I had to pay for the SOS-dan's meals. AGAIN. Doesn't that woman know I'm not a walking bank? I sure as hell don't have a job, save for the endless days of summer that I seriously don't want to remember.*

I got to the school about 5 minutes before class started and there she was, in all her "godly" glory. Though I have a bad feeling about that smirk. Oh no, she's getting up. What does she want?

"Kyon, your late. PENALTY! You now owe me lunch" Damn it.

That's how my day started.

* * *

The club activities, thankfully, were uneventful, but like always, Haruhi had an overactive imagination. "Hmm, I wonder what I would look like if this whole world was gender bended. Hahaha I wonder what Kyon would look like as a girl that would be something! But even more what would I look like as a guy!"

My mouth was still open, and I was about to say something, but I decided it was better to _NOT_ piss off the "god". I flicked my eyes around the room to get the others reactions, but Koizumi still had that stupid smile and Nagato and Asahina were still acting normal.

Ah well. But the question still stayed: What would I look like as a girl?

The next day started off as normal, no world changing that I could noticeably see. When I got to that ungodly hill, I saw Haruhi waiting for me. Oh this can't be good.

"Why are looking at me like that Kyon? Oh never mind, did you bring money?"

"No, I didn't" I'm crossing my fingers behind my back.

"I know you do, because you aren't holding your bento."

Wait… WHAT? I left it at home?

"Yes you left it at home. Now you and me both don't have lunch."

"And why the hell did you forget yours?"

As I said that I noticed what seemed to be a very slight moment of blushing from her, probably because she wanted to eat my lunch. Sigh… What will I do now, I don't have that much money on me, and this person expects me to feed her?

* * *

As we walked to our class there was a small commotion just outside it. Looked like 2 new people, though I couldn't exactly care myself. We walked into class and waited for the bell to ring.

"That guy was pretty tall, and he had cool looking headphones" Haruhi mused after getting in our seats.

He was pretty tall, but he seemed… off. Like as if he could cause problems with a smile on his face. Just what we needed here at North High, a troublemaker. Hope he isn't a knife toting crazy bitch.

Oh here comes Taniguchi, I bet he's about to make an idiotic quip about me walking in with Haruhi.

"Hey Kyon did you see that girl in the hallway?"

What? What girl?

"You know the girl surrounded by all the guys? She was damn cute."

I thought they were surrounding the guy, oh well, not like I had a chance with a girl like her. I got Asahina serving tea in front of me practically every day, so I'm fine with missing one girl.

Ah, the bell rang.

"Class today we get two new students, and they will introduce themselves." Two people walked in, the tall guy I saw, and...

The girl I didn't see.

She was small and petite like Nagato, but was in actuality much cuter than I imagined. A bonus, she had a ponytail just the way I liked it. Was this Haruhi's doing or was I getting lucky? My eyes started focusing more and more on her, damn that ponytail looked fine! I had to hand it to Taniguchi for once, this was a cute girl.

"Hmmmm Kyon, you seem pretty taken by that girl"

Damn you Haruhi. You had to ruin my daydream.

The girl went first. "Hello everyone my name is Kyonko-

"And my name is HARUKI!" Well its official, that guy is a douche.

"My name is Haruki Suzumiya, and if you're an esper, time traveler, or alien come talk to me!"

I don't think my jaw hit the floor yet, but I think my head just started to hurt.

* * *

Authors Note:

**Hello there, I'm the new kid on the block and I come out and write this fanfiction idea that just came out of my head after rewatching some videos about Haruhi and her GenderBended Counter parts!**

**I realize that there's probably bad writing, but I hope I can get better and do my ideas justice. The second chapter will come out soon, but I need my ideas to grow first. Vague Ideas are a horrible way to start stories =) (Personal Experience) **

**By the way, I tried to emulate Kyon's narration, but I think I can do better, so if you could leave some critique(Be nice please!) that would help so much.**

***Remember the Endless Eight? Kyon does ;)  
**


	2. Meeting Me, Myself, and I

**The 2 characters meet for the first time. What's going to happen?**

* * *

"IM HARUKI SUZUMIYA! If you're a time traveler, alien or, esper come talk to me!"

Did my ears deceive me or did this guy just copy Haruhi? More of all, what the hell is her reaction?

I turned around and her eyes were sparkling like never before. Oh damn, he has the same last name, what excuse is Haruhi going to come up with?

"Hey Haruhi is he your brother?" And that's just the tame ones. And again, just like Haruhi would, the guy had to mess the situation up even more.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT GIRL!"

Thanks, really helps the situation. After a few seconds of that, the teacher came out of his seat and settled the class down.

"Alright introductions are over you two, your seats are right there."

He pointed right at me and Haruhi. I looked to the right.

"…" My mouth opened in shock.

2 empty seats. Right behind each other. Oh god, if she sits next to me, I think I'll need the rest of my will to keep myself from going nuts.

"Kyonko right next to Kyon and Haruki is right next to Haruhi. Ok now for this lesson…"

I'll ignore this dude for now. I'm still in shock about what happened in the last 5 minutes.

Haruhi, damn you for making my life blissful for a second and messed up the next. Well then again, I should be used to this by now.

A hand tapped my thigh. She was passing me a note.

Sigh… Well, I guess considering its coming from the sane one, I guess I should open it.

"Do you know what the hell happened? I woke up this morning and I was somehow brought in as a new student with this idiot behind me"

Reading the note, she was just like me, she didn't know what the hell was going on either!

I wrote back: "If it makes you feel any better I'm in the same situation. But at least I'm not saddled with the screaming idiot."

When the teacher turned his back, I passed the note back. Haruhi noticed and tapped my shoulder,

"Doing a little flirting I see" with a little mischievous smile "at least now I know you like girls. Ever since I made the SOS club Koizumi and you looked like you had something going."

I think I'll ignore this girl until she speaks sane again. Meanwhile, I got another note.

"Oh funny. But from the looks of it, you also have to deal with another idiot right?"

I looked at the girl sitting next to me. She smirked and looked forward.

"You really had to mention her. Yeah, shes a crazy person, but apparently I'm the one to save the world from her."

"You too? I have to save the world from _**him**_!"

"Have I seen you before? You seem familiar."

"I doubt it, I mean Taniguchi and Kunkida aren't girls. So I've concluded this is Haruki's doing."

"He guessed what would happen if he met his opposite sex version?"

"Yep."

"Sooo I'm you?"

"You're me?"

"I think were the same person from different worlds."

"Oh. But I doubt were exactly alike."

"Considering our luck anything seems possible. Oh well, I guess we have nothing to lose"

"Alright, what hairstyle do you like?"

Man go for the big fish first, huh? How the hell should I answer this? I'm answering myself, I think. Or can I believe this is a totally different person?

So this is what a mind screw is. Well might as well answer it and see if the world explodes.

"I like ponytails."

I passed it to her but averted my eyes. And Haruhi had to step in and make it worse.

"Why are you blushing Kyon? Oh, I get it…" I looked back and over to Kyonko at my right. Her reaction surprised me.

She was looking at the note… and blushing.

***BRRING!* **

Lunch.

I got up out of my seat and got ready to leave.

***Growl* **

Shit, why did I forget my lunch? Haruhi, at least is nowhere in sight, neither is that guy, who I still can't get a liking to.

Sigh… Might as well tough it out and survive the day.

"Here, have some of my lunch"

I turn my head, knowing that voice.

"Damn thanks. I thought I was going to starve" I took a piece of her egg rolls while she ate the rice.

"Wooo Kyon's a player now, he's gotten Haruhi and Kyonko!"

"Damn we had no chance, they've been passing notes throughout class, hell I saw them blush after one note was passed. I bet they already confessed to each other"

Oh how I hate my classmates. Wait where the hell is Haruhi, and why hasn't the world been destroyed yet.

"Hey didn't that new guy go with Haruhi? They seemed happy together"

"Well hes as weird as she is, so they match well." I had to admit, there was a slight twinge of annoyance on both of our faces.

"Forget them, let's go ask Kyon of who he's gonna choose!"

"Yeah!" Oh great. Now I have to deal with jealous guys about a girl I'm not going out with. Considering she is me, maybe she can help me fix this.

"Im not going to answer. Ask the boy over there. He likes my type apparently"

Thanks for making it worse. Roaring Catcalls and "Awwww's" from the girls erupted from the classroom.

"I'm not going out with her, so stop assuming anything. Also, what choice were you guys talking about?"

"We know that its either her or Haruhi. Preferably we'd want you to pair up with Haruhi but, alas, I guess our luck led Haruki to her or something. So choose or let that girl your sharing lunch with choose"

Shouts of "Yeah's" surrounded me. Out of nowhere, a sultry voice that seemed to never stop smiling filled the air. Please be someone other than….

"How about we let Kyonko ask the guy she wants to go out with at the end of the day at oh say…. 5pm when the school closes? But for now because shes my cousin, shes under my wing and will be in the SOS club room after school."

How the hell did Koizumi make himself seem cold and scary yet keep smiling like that? Note to my unconscious self: Never. Piss. Off. Koizumi. Bad. Things. _**WILL**_. Happen.

"Kyon, come here. Kyonko you can too if you want, but I guess the guys wanna talk to you."

"N-No, I'll come." She grabbed my coat tail and walked with me. I hope she isn't doing this on purpose. I left the class room with the lingering Catcalls and "Awww's" in my head.

* * *

**AN: Well I've finally updated this, but I felt the name of the whole story was a little bland. So within the next week I'll revamp the name and the description. Now I know, the Chapters are really short, but I'm slowly getting bigger and bigger. Please Review, I'd like to know your ideas and opinions!**

**The 3rd chapter will introduce the other main characters gender-bended, so there's still a lot to come!  
**


	3. Love, Relationships, and a Theory

**Koizumi is taking Kyon and Kyonko somewhere. Where will they go? In other news, what events will unfold about Kyonko's choice?**

* * *

"Koizumi where the hell are you taking us?" I had to ask, it's still lunch.

"Don't worry, I'm just showing you what's going on", he replied nonchalantly.

All of the sudden the world went gray. I remember this place.

"Closed Space." Kyonko murmured.

Why is there a Closed Space so close to the school?

"Do you see those Red Shinjin Kyon?"

"What Red Shin- WHAT THE HELL?" Out of nowhere a Red Shinjin appeared right in front of us. But at the same time a Blue Shinjin appeared out of nowhere.

"Koizumi, what the hell is going on?" I asked, fearing those 2 idiots are going to destroy the world.

A sultry, yet girlier voice entered my ears.

"Maybe you should look again Kyon."

"ITSUKO?" screamed Kyonko; why is she surprised anyway? They are in an alternate universe, or am I in theirs?

I looked back at the Red and Blue Shinjin. Something I noticed was the fact that the Blue Shinjin was stopping the Red one in its tracks.

"Do you know who's Shinjin is which Kyon?" Itsuko asked.

"Red is Haruki and the Blue is Haruhi. But why are they fighting each other?"

Koizumi answered, "My theory is that Haruhi is calming down Haruki. And she's doing pretty well I may add, because you should look around now."

The normal atmosphere of the school was back. Did it mean Haruhi stopped the Closed Space?

Itsuko looked down in the Courtyard, and there was Haruhi and Haruki sitting together. We were on the second floor so she couldn't see us. But they were talking.

"We should listen Kyon. Maybe we'll find out what just happened." Better yet, tell me why is she touching him like that.

Haruhi is loud but she was trying to be quiet now, which meant something was going to happen. I wish I knew what, but when ever our "God" deviates from the normal status quo I rightfully deserve, all hell seems to break loose.

"You know Haruki, maybe you should move on!" I looked at Haruki, and he was slumped over I can probably see why. He thinks I stole Kyonko.

Don't ask how I got that theory.

"Why should I, I mean why aren't you worried about Kyon!" He sounded indignant and obviously angry no matter how much he hid it.

"I am worried about him, but he doesn't notice anything, hes always looking at Mikuru's breasts or somewhere with Yuki every damn time. I gave up trying to get him because he would never give a damn about me."

What the hell do you mean I never gave a damn? Did she already forget the baseball tournament? Or when Yuki malfunctioned? Or the other time-

"Kyon, let's get outta here. " Itsuki snapped me out of my trance, but I decided not to move. I wanted to hear more.

"Fine, if you're not going to move I'll drag you." Kyonko said in a deadpan even I should be proud of.

"Wait, What the-?"

For a small girl she is damn strong for pulling me through the hallway.

"Im going to class now, if you want to be dragged down the stairs I'm going to pull you down it." Oh hell no, if someone sees me the rumors will continue.

"Alright, alright, damn, at least let me dust off." My clothes looked like shit now that I had been dragged over 5-6 class room lengths to the stairs.

*BRRRRINNG*

Lunch ended so quickly. I didn't even have time to eat anything.

We ran into class with only a minute to spare and Haruhi and Haruki came running in after. He seemed more calm than during lunch but when he looked at me it was like returning to the day I met Haruhi. Why must everything involving her get me dragged into it?

After school we all met in the club room. Being the size of basically 2 super utility closets that only a janitor could be proud of, it was cramped as hell.

The time was 4:30, and most of the guys in our the class stayed after school. They stayed just to find out who she would go out with? Well, I guess it must be interesting for them.

"So Kyonko, I like the look of your new boy toy." Itsuko purred while playing with her ponytail.

"Damn it, I told you he isn't my boyfriend!"

"I never said that. " She stuck her tongue out in a playful way. She turned to me "It's ok I don't mind sharing!" Her expression didn't change.

Her face then approached Kyonko's and just before her tongue touched, Kyonko pushed her away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?" Kyonko yelled at the top of her voice. "AND STOP BLOWING ON MY EAR!"

"Nothing!" Itsuko said playfully and walked up to me. She whispered, "You lucky dog, she's going to let you lick her. Not in that way of course."

I want to kill her but I could see something else next to my eye...

*SMACK* "Kyon, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked as she walked in with Haruki

I jerked out of that trance, rubbing my head. "What in the world did you smack me with?"

"That wasn't Haruhi smacking you. That was me Kyon. You're an idiot. A very stupid idiot." Kyonko's voice sounded slightly cold.

"Yuki… who's the guy?" Haruhi looked surprised.

When did Nagato get in here? Or was I too distracted by the other 3 girls to notice?

The guy stood up. In a quiet yet firm voice, "My name is Yuuki Nagato, I am also a transfer student in this school and Yuki's cousin. Our parents had a fondness for snow, but didn't want to confuse whos child was whos. "

What kind of lame excuse was that?

Everyone but Haruhi, Haruki and the Nagato's looked at each other. Well it looks like everyone from both universe but Asahina has been seen.

"Has anyone seen Mikuru around?" Everyone nodded. I was slightly disappointed, but there was so little room in here I really doubt she would be much more than a inconvenience.

I leaned closer to Kyonko, "What does the male Asahina-san look like?"

The reaction was something I never expected.

A full on blush was slowly covering her and I could feel the heat of her embarrassment from my position.

Wait… if the female Asahina had big breasts… then doesn't that mean….

"Kyonko, don't tell me. He has a big-" She covered my mouth

"Don't tell everyone!" She has a point, if Haruhi would have found out then bad bad things would happen.

In that moment, also if Haruki is just a male Haruhi then what the hell has he done with male Asahina?

"Haruki has done shameful things to Asahina-san… Kyonko has seen them all. Shes probably thought of them at night… in her bed" Itsuko was standing next to us.

INDECENT THOUGHTS! INDECENT THOUGHTS! God damn it, why is she more openly perverted than Itsuki?

Haruhi looked outside. "Kyon, why are all the guys from our class waiting outside?"

What time is it?

"Its 4:59. Make a choice, or the guys are going to maul you, Kyon."

Koizumi… I hate you.

Kyonko looked irritated, "Ugh, I wanted more time!"

The 2 dunces pushed us out and dragged us downstairs.

"What the hell are you doing? I still need to make a choice!" Kyonko was trying to stall with all her might, but it proved useless.

The guys surrounded the 4 of us right after we left the doors.

"Well, what's your choice?" a familiar voice called.

Taniguchi what the hell are you doing here?

"Isn't it obvious, she's picking Kyon, look who's arm she's holding!"

Sure enough she was hiding behind me and holding my arm like a security blanket.

"Get off me will ya?" I tried to shake Kyonko off.

"Nope."

"You're making a scene…" The guys had the evil eye and I can feel a killing presence invading my space, LET GO OF ME WOMAN!

"Well then, I better make this one a better scene."

What?

Right after that last thought, I totally forgot what the world looked like for a moment.

A warm feeling touched my lips.

I regained control of my body and embraced her.

The perfect scene to get these guys off me.

Shes kissing me. This small girl, who I met only hours ago, is kissing me.

I should feel lucky, but there are 2 things wrong with this scene.

First of all, we are still in the middle of a group of jealous guys who would gladly tear me apart.

Second, What will happen to the world once Haruhi sees this? I know Haruhi is crazy, but she's still a normal girl with some kind of emotion, no matter how warped they might be.

When she was jealous the world almost came to an end. Now, I think she'll go all the way.

At least my last moments were kissing a girl that is reasonably cute, and not watching the whole thing.

The warmth left my lips and an unexpected blush came over me.

"Well I can reasonably say that Kyonko and Kyon are now officially a couple. Now all of you, leave the lovey-dovey couple in peace."

Koizumi, you bastard, we are not a lovey-dovey couple.

"Kyon, will you stop embracing your new girlfriend so I can talk to you?"

Why was I still holding her?

Koizumi then lead me around the corner and had his serious face on. Though, from an outsiders point of view, maybe he wasn't looking so serious after all.

Considering he's most likely the guy who would tell me if Haruhi decided to destroy the world, I might as well listen.

"You should already know the implications of these turn of events."

"Obviously. How long until the world gets rewritten?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. There haven't been any closed spaces activated."

"Why?" This was surprising. That kiss a few moments ago meant nothing to Haruhi, even though me playing with Asahina caused the near collapse of reality, this does nothing?

I'm beginning to have different thoughts about Haruhi's relationship with Asahina at this point in time.

" I'm beginning to believe it was due to the Gender doubles that we've seen of ourselves. If anything it means she's stabilizing."

"Is this a good thing? Or do I have to worry about some other universal entity that could wipe us all out?"

"It's a good thing, yes, but theres still the fact that the Gender doubles are possibly our differentiated gender clones."

Which means we might be attracted to… ourselves?

"So is there a point to it?"

"Hmm I don't know actually."

Could you be any more confusing?

"Let's head back up Kyon, Haruhi might want a talk with you."

"Oh man, if she complains one more time about the way I kiss-"

"Where are you getting that from? I was talking about tomorrow. You know its Friday, right?"

What the hell was I trying to say? I mean seriously, that event was nothing more than a dream, I remember NOTHING.

"If all goes well, you might get a free date."

Koizumi then looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"But be careful what you do, remember there still is the chance you 2 are just clones of differentiated genders. So nothing dirty okay?"

I ought to smack him for making such an idea. No, it's probably better to gut punch him.

"Ah, Kyon you took your sweet ass time."

Why is Haruhi out here in the Hallway, and why is Haruki holding her bag? And how long have they been there?

"Considering you 2 are a couple, finally, do you want to go on a double date with Haruki and I?"

Eh? I cannot comprehend what she just said.

"We'll go. On one condition." I turn around. Why does Kyonko have to help me now?

"And what is this condition Kyonko?" Haruhi seemed very interested. Then again maybe she's being mischievous again. The faces are the same.

"You have to let Kyon and I choose one place to go."

"For what reason? I'll have you know that I choose fun places!"

"Yes, yes but it's better if you let us have a little fun on our date."

Haruhi thought for a moment. Then Haruki interjected,

"If she does accept your condition, where are you going to go?"

"That's between me and Kyon."

We decided nothing!

"Then its decided. We'll see you tomorrow at 9am at the Coffee Shop."

Why am I not able to say anything?

Haruhi and Haruki left without saying another word.

"Well now, there's your Saturday plan, Kyon.", Koizumi chuckled.

"Oh shut up." I turned to Kyonko, "By the way, where are we going on Saturday?"

"Somewhere. I had a place in mind, but I want to talk to you about it later."

" Alright fine, not like I really had a choice."

We returned to our classroom and see both Nagatos sitting on opposite sides of the rooms.

I spoke up, "May I ask why you are still here, Yuki?"

"Haruhi and Haruki decided that it was best to leave the new couple in peace."

So she is jealous.

Koizumi then stepped forward. "Yuki or Yuuki, please tell me if you've seen any abnormalities within the universes within the last couple of days."

Stop talking about that, I want to go home.

Yuuki then put his book down, and looked at all of us in the eyes. His eyes were as purple as Yuki's and the same intense depth as she had.

Maybe we are just gender clones.

"When I awoke today, I was put into this universe. No data has been manipulated by any of the Suzumiya's at that time. The most recent event of abnormalities within the time space spectrum of data after awakening has been during lunch, when it was presumed that Haruki or Haruhi made a Closed space."

Or both at the same time.

Yuki then stood up. "My superior then presumes that the 2 universes have melded together, all without interrupting the data. However there are flaws within this theory. First of all, we have not seen gender opposites of everyone, which means people have disappeared completely. But that is not possible as we would have noticed significant changes to the amount of Data within this universe."

This techno stuff is making my head hurt.

"So in response to those flaws, this –"

"Stop." No more techno babble for today. "I don't want to hear anymore about the damn theory already."

"But its pertains to the gender doubles that have appeared."

… Please stop. But I can't get myself to say that.

"Go on."

"In response to those flaws my superior, who is also Yuuki's superior in the other universe, is beginning to think that the absence of a substantial number of people, yet no change in data points to a few things."

"Those are?"

"One, Haruhi is able to change the universes at her whim. Same with Haruki also, but the main difference is, his group is in our world not vice versa.

Two, if they had both wished for the same thing, then the one with a stronger will had to have changed the other's universe more when they merged."

Koizumi interjected, "So does that mean the cause for the stagnant change in data is because Haruhi changed their universe more than Haruki did to ours?"

"Correct. Haruhi wanted to meet her gender double more than Haruki. So, in theory, his whole universe was changed into Haruhi's."

Yuuki then started talking. "Third, because of the fact that no new data was created or destroyed, the gender doubles are in fact-"

Right at that moment Yuki and Yuuki synchronized their voices. It was in a creepy monotone I won't forget in a while.

"not our clones."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was more surprised at the overall outcome of this conversation.

Yuki then looked at Kyonko and I, and said, "But this is only merely a theory. We cannot prove nor disprove this theory."

Why does everyone assume I want to do things with her?

Kyonko and I left the school around 5:30, mulling over the events of this day.

As we walked down the damned hill, I was in a small daze. Genderbending, Relationships, Dating, and god knows what else piling on in one giant sandwich.

I could have walked home in that same daze but Kyonko, fortunately, broke me out of it.

"Hey Kyon, do you mind if we go to the Karaoke place downtown?"

Never was a fan of Karaoke, but hey, if she wants to go be my guest.

"No, I'd rather go there last so at least I won't have to embarrass myself in public."

"Alright then."

After reaching the block where my house is, I realized something. Where the hell is she going to live?

"Hey where do you live?"

"Right there."

Stop pointing at my house.

"Ugh, we live in the same house?"

"No, that's where I _lived_. Now I have nowhere to go to."

I'm a gentleman, but how the hell am I going to convince my parents she needs to stay here?

"Don't worry your head Kyon, I'll take care of your parents. They were mine too." She then did a little wink towards me, and I promptly blushed.

"Ha, boys. Got to give some props to Itsuko, she taught me that."

"Hmm, I was wondering why the guys started going for Itsuko right after that little event."

"Hahaha."

Hmm maybe this relationship won't be that bad after all.

* * *

**AN: Ha, long chapter that effectively DOUBLES the story length. Someone made a review and I already had planned on getting longer, but not this long XD! Oh well. Something people might realize is the fact that Itsuko effectively disappeared from the story, even though she was there for over half of the events. Shes more of a background person at this moment, but she, like other characters, will be important nearing the end of this story. Also, Mikuru will not appear til around the end, so please, place crackpot theories in your reviews, it would be funny to see what you think! Yes, the plot is thickening, but I've been needing to take breaks over this summer due to College classes and Trips out of the wazoo. So I promise I'll release the 4th chapter within the next month, but if I don't expect it by September.**

**Please keep reviewing! Can't improve without criticism, and one review is abysmal! T_T  
**


	4. Hot Coffee

**The First Date begins!  
**

* * *

Usually I'd groan at these days where I don't get to sleep in, but maybe I can make an exception.

I woke up early, around 7am, but either way, it was way before my alarm clock usually rang.

Mom and Dad were surprised at me waking up early for once, but then started smiling once they realized that there was a good reason.

"Kyon-kun, I wonder if you're doing this for someone here"

Oh come on can't I wake up early without you assuming something.

Seriously, it just felt like a good day to wake up.

I then realized; I have nothing to do for an hour and a half.

I'm going back to bed.

Sliding back under my covers, I felt a warm sensation on my back.

What?

I turned around, expecting _her_ to be there.

There she was, sleeping in my bed, my girlfriend.

She was a small girl, and most of her assets were small also, but her personality was refreshing to say the least.

She also had a cute face, her lips were literally pearls in the sunlight.

"Kyon… Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

Moreover, why aren't I freaking out you're in my bed?

"No not really, just was thinking about stuff."

"Ahh."

Her name was Kyonko, and we're dating now.

"Sleep well?" I asked as I got out of the bed.

"Oh just fine, but I'm wondering when I slipped out of your sisters room and into your bed."

"Before I open the door to the room, please tell me your wearing something that won't ruin us for marriage?"

"You gave me a shirt, it's too big for me, so it covers everything else well."

I open the door, and my parents were standing next to the door about to open it.

"What were you two doing together in bed?" My dad sounded stern, but his face was about to burst out laughing.

"Kyon-kun! You stole Kyonko from my room!" My sister barged in and made a pouty face at me.

I must have made an extremely funny face, because Kyonko starting laughing after she got out of bed.

"Don't worry I sort of sleep walked into here. Your house is like mine, so it was like being back in my own home."

Well that excuse couldn't be any closer to the truth.

I looked at the clock. It was only 8:00, but knowing Haruhi, if I made it at 9 she'd be there to scream at me.

"Should we get ready for Haruhi's schemes?"

"I thought it was a date Kyon."

Right in front of my parents.

"Oh Kyon, your at that stage in your relationship already?" my mom cooed at me while hiding a laugh.

"I'm going to take a shower before you guys do anything else."

I walked out of that room frustrated.

At 8:30 we left my house for the coffee shop. I haven't left this early before so I wasn't used to all the quiet roads on a Sunday.

Then again, why are the roads quiet? This city isn't that small to have no one driving in the main road at this time.

A voice broke my thoughts.

"Kyon, something wrong?"

I looked at Kyonko and plainly said, "Nothing's wrong, just thinking about stuff."

"So what horrible things do you think those 2 people are going to do with us today?"

"Well, there is an amusement park not far from here…"

"Kyon, I don't want to ride a roller-coaster 50 times over and over."

"Who said I was going to let them?"

She smirked at my little joke and we walked into the coffee shop.

Haruhi got up, "You two are-"

Haruki pulled her down before the famous last words and remarked, "just on time!"

I looked at my watch. It was 9:00:01.

Do I want to ask?

Haruhi gave us some menus that were pretty elaborate. Were they always like this?

"Hey Kyon, you know they are having a French type of promotion going?"

"Is it why my menu is full of frills and laces?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

"But seriously we should try everything on here! I mean it's not every day we get to eat this stuff!"

I felt my wallet cringe in its pocket.

Kyonko, my savior, chimed, "How about we just get some coffee and go somewhere fun first?"

Haruhi looked like a little kid, cute but annoying in her response.

"Aww buut-"

"Haruhi, me and Kyon are not paying for this. Listen to Kyonko and don't ruin my wallet please?"

Haruki then did one of those movie star smiles that illuminated our table.

I wasn't the only one shading their eyes.

"Fine. I'm listening to you because we are going to have so much fun today!"

You sound like a grade school student, and he's your boyfriend, aren't you supposed to care what he thinks?

The waitress came for our drinks. I didn't have time to scan the menu so I just said coffee.

Everyone looked at me funny.

Haruhi asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Yeah, just get me that."

The waitress gave me a forgiving look, turned to the kitchen and said,

"ONE FRENCH COFFEE PLEASE!"

She then shook her head and walked away.

"Alright everyone, whats up? Did I buy poison?"

"Kyon, did you even read the description?"

"Let's pretend I did."

"Kyon that's, FRENCH coffee."

"So?"

Haruki then said, "You aren't much of a food critic aren't ya."

How come I can't buy a freaking coffee without having something unfortunate happening?

Our food came, and I could see why they were second guessing me.

*hack* "What in the world…?"

"I warned you Kyon."

Haruhi, shut up.

Well, I lived a good life.

Chug Chug, Down to the Davy Jones Locker it goes.

"Its fine." What was so bad about it anyway?

"Ummm…. Kyon…." Kyonko was looking at my chest.

"Hmm?"

"You spilled it all over your chest."

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Haruki and Haruhi both started laughing at my expense.

Then the coffee came to my skin.

"OW!"

Kyonko came with tissues, "Stay still you…"

Apparently, my legs wouldn't stop moving, so she sat on me.

I wish I was making this up.

To make things better, everyone in the shop was looking at us.

"Get off me… " She's actually pretty light.

"Why should I..." She said that in my ear and leaned back with one of those seductive smiles.

"I myself would ask this question, but we're in a public place. Off with you."

"Fine Fine, you're dry now anyway."

"Thank you."

That little scene was just a bit much for Haruhi and Haruki.

"DAWWWWW"

Haruhi then said in a really annoying voice, "Awww, you two make such a cute couple!"

"Shut up."

"What's wrong Kyon, you don't want your girl to give ya some love?"

Haruki, as much as I thank you for taking Haruhi off my hands, I'm about to take me, my love, and my girl out of here.

Haruhi wiped a tear off her eye.

"Alright, I'll pay for once because Kyon gave a great show."

You actually have money?

"I request my fees now."

Wait…

"What fees."

"Oh the Haruhi and Haruki's double date ticket fees that's what."

Are you kidding me?

"How much?"

"An arm and a leg - *ahem* - I mean 3000 yen please."

What do you know, it's the price for the meal.

"Fine here."

After the fiasco at the café, Haruhi decided to go to the amusement park.

Kyonko, like me, doesn't really go to those places so we didn't know where in the bloody hell she was taking us.

Then I found out where.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 100 KILOMETERS?"

"Keep it down Kyon!"

Apparently, someone decided to build an amusement park so way out in the countryside, we have to take a _**bus.**_

To put this in perspective, we are on a bus. With no air-conditioning. With Haruhi.

I'd rather walk to school 30 times a day than take this.

It was crowded, something like Medieval Towns in Europe.

Shit was all over the floor, the people smelled like shit, and we were crowded.

If I was lucky, I'd be near Kyonko, hell even Haruhi if I was desperate.

But right now, I believe they are getting mobbed by other guys.

"Kyon, shouldn't we do something?" Haruki looked kinda bored, maybe just wanted something to do.

"I really don't care what happens."

"Dude, your freaking _**girlfriend**_ is getting hit on."

"So is yours."

"But mine won't randomly wander off."

Oh you naive boy.

"Why are you worried about **my** girlfriend?"

"No real reason, it's just that she isn't the type to fight back."

Right, like she'd want to go out with any of them.

"Amusement Park Stop, everyone off the bus."

Finally, the torture is over.

"Hey Kyon, I didn't know you were coming here today."

Oh god.

"Oh, I brought Nagato. Both of them."

"Itsuki, why am I not surprised to see you on here?"

"Nagato cheated the Universe again."

"… Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope."

We got off the bus.

"Hey Koizumi and Nagato! We didn't see you get on!"

Haruhi, maybe you wished for them to be here.

Our Double Date is now more of a SOS-dan party, but considering the circumstances I prefer this.

We reached the ticket gate, where I had to wait in that ungodly line in this heat with Koizumi.

"How's the date goin Kyon?"

"Oh shut up. You interrupted before anything actually happened."

"I realized that, but we do have to monitor Haruhi."

"Well could you do it in a more inconspicuous way?"

"Well why's that?"

For one, it pisses me off, but he would just ignore that.

"It's a date, not a damn block party."

"Oh so you want to be alone with your girlfriend."

I don't want to deal with you right now.

After ten long minutes in that line, I gave our tickets to the entrance worker and went in.

After entering, I realized why every person in the region was here.

"WOOO IT'S A WATER PARK!" Only Haruki and Haruhi would love this.

If I guessed this earlier then maybe I would have brought shorts, but I'm wearing jeans with a coffee smell.

Kyonko and I looked at each other and sighed.

"So explain to me why the hell you didn't tell us we were going here?" I asked.

Haruhi looked at me and smiled, "Because we wanted it to be a SURPRISE!"

Right…

A massive crowd was coming through the doors. I held on to Kyonko's hand, making sure that me and her wouldn't be separated in the rush of people.

It felt much hotter than usual today. Was she embarrassed?

I took a left, mainly to get out of the crowd, hoping that Haruhi and Haruki would be separated.

"Kyon… Why are you holding my hand…?" a voice really familiar to me said shyly.

"I just wanted to get away from…" I started. I looked back.

GOD DAMN IT.

* * *

**AN: I have plans, really big plans! But also, keep reviewing, and now recommend my story to others now! **

**This chapter took a while to write, because I really wanted it to be more Haruhi-esque spontaneous, or just not cliched like hell. Oh well, can't blame a guy. But in all seriousness, the First Date Arc will be around 2-4 chapters long, so there's a lot more, don't worry! Things to note however, French Coffee is not at all bad, but when you make French Coffee in Japan... not a good idea. More stuff to come, more tropes to play with.**

**Yes TV Tropes, I USE YOU.  
**


	5. Dreaming

"Kyon, explain to me why we are separated from our significant others right now?"

"I told you Haruhi, I thought I grabbed my girlfriend."

"Right…" Haruhi made this look like I did it intentionally.

"Don't look at me like that, it creeps me out."

Haruhi took out her cell phone and called Haruki. Apparently, Kyonko and him were together, so it wasn't all bad.

But, unfortunately, fate had new plans for them.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Haruhi looked angry.

"You've gotta be kidding me Haruki! How could you get stuck in that? You know what, don't answer. How long will it take?" Haruhi's eyes widened. "The… whole… day…"

A massive black aura engulfed her. I grabbed the phone from her before she killed something.

"Haruki, let me speak to Kyonko."

"What is it Kyon?"

I sighed into the phone. "Keep Haruki from being stupid. I'll see you at the bus stop at the end of the day."

"Oh no 'Are you alright?', or ' I miss you?'"

"No, I really don't need to ask that of someone who probably ended up dealing with this at some point."

"Oh whatever. I'll see you at the stop."

"Later."

I shut the phone.

"Alright Haruhi, Ill get my hand off your mouth in exchange for not making a scene like that again."

She nodded. I doubt she listened though.

I let go of her mouth.

"Ugh. That totally derails my plans." She pouted as we walked around the place.

"We're already at the park, why don't we just have fun?"

"Way ahead of you." She pulled me to the big roller coaster that looked like it would tear itself apart.

"Something tells me we are sitting-"

In the front of the damn coaster.

"Kyon, this will be great!"

Unlike you, I prefer not going 120 kilometers per hour towards the ground.

We went up the first hill. It took forever, and all I could seriously hear was Haruhi's chatter about how high we were.

Then the chain ran out.

"Why did we stop?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh crap…" I knew what would happen next. This coaster was famous in the area. It stops at the top of the hill, and…

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!"

The turbo chain jumped the coaster forward, making us go at around 140 kilometers per hour to the ground.

We went through loops, corkscrews, and anything that would make a sane person throw up.

After 5 minutes of that torture, the coaster lurched to a stop at the station again.

"Oh my gosh Kyon! That was so fun! Lets go again!" And started dragging me to the godforsaken line to the roller coaster.

By the time I regained my senses, we were halfway to the top again.

"Oh for the love of-"

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!"

"GOOOODDDDD DAAAAAMMMMMNNNNN IIIIITTTTT!" I screamed as we went through the torture coaster.

"No more you crazy bitch!"

Haruhi looked crest fallen. Then she smirked.

"Gosh Kyon, I didn't know you hated this coaster."

"Shut up."

We kept on walking, maybe hoping that there would be something to do.

I was still wearing coffee jeans, and they stained.

I realized this after someone walked up to Haruhi asking if the guy next to her needed some help.

"You know Kyon, if you didn't gulp it down, I wouldn't be holding your stained jeans."

"Oh right, like this is all my fault. Blame the dude."

"That's my motto."

Haruhi acting like this is usually nice, because at least we can seem normal without random things happening.

"How do I look Haruhi?"

She stifled a laugh.

"Is my fly down?"

"Nooooo….~"

I looked down.

Nothing wrong there.

"Alright whats going on."

"YOU LOOK SOO KEWT!"

"Was the slurring really necessary?"

"Yesh."

I guess these pants would be alright. I bought it from the gift shop, so it will do.

Haruhi kept looking at me and snickering.

I ignored it after a while.

"Mommy, why does that guy have a tail?" a little boy asked.

I get my cell phone and with the suns power, I saw a cat tail sticking out of my pants.

"Haruhi…."

"Ummm…. Later!" She ran off.

"Oh hell no. I am going to get you HARUHI!"

Why was I acting like a child? No matter, I need to get this girl and she needs to buy me a new pair of pants.

She ran around the corner.

At the corner, a clearing in the crowd appeared. Haruhi was in the middle.

The fountain became alive, and Haruhi was surrounded by the water droplets shining in the sun.

The sight was incomprehensible. My mouth opened at the turn of events.

"Kyon, whats up? You just stopped for no reason."

Shit, shes coming closer. I won't be able to face her in this state.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!"

What the hell is going on with me.

"Your face is red! Common Kyon, let's get you under some shade!" She grabbed a water from her purse.

"Here."

Might as well fake it, its freaking hot, and I really don't want to go anywhere at the moment.

*sigh* "You know, you cause me too much problems Haruhi."

"What do you mean Kyon?"

"Oh, im just delirious."

"Sheesh."

We fell asleep. We really couldn't help it, it was really hot and we were tired. It was probably 1pm or something.

I started dreaming. I wasn't being woken up by Haruhi or anything, so I consider this normal. Maybe.

* * *

It was a bright day. I rubbed my eyes at the sun bearing down on my face, muttering about people leaving the blinds open.

I realized something.

Was this my room?

No, it couldn't be. It's too big.

"Kyon! Get your breakfast already!"

I wonder who that could be. But I'm dreading the chance of seeing Haruhi in a naked apron or something.

I walked down stairs, they creaked with every step I took.

"Jeez Kyon, I've been married to you for a year and you still don't know how to wake me up?"

Dreading Haruhi, I obviously didn't look up at the voice.

"Hey you, look up."

I ignored her. The phone rang. She answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, its you. Wait, what? No way… Alright I should tell him now? Will you quit screaming in my ear Haruki!"

She hung up. I turned my head as she entered the room.

"Oh finally you put your head up."

"Sorry, Kyonko, I thought you were Haruhi."

She looked at me like I've done this before.

"Seriously? I thought we were totally different from each other?"

"You are, you are."

She chuckled. Kyonko then walked up and gave me a kiss and went upstairs.

I got acquainted with the world quickly. Apparently, I had a pretty dead end office job, but, hey I made more than the other people.

Kyonko was a lawyer, how I don't know but she mentioned that we could have been a kickass team if I actually studied.

Haruhi and Haruki somehow stayed together all these years and got married sometime after school ended for us. They were "prodigies" so they weren't worried about small things such as getting a job.

When Kyonko told me about Haruhi getting a kid, I wasn't surprised. She is one of those "spur-of-the-moment" people.

Then I heard _**Yuki**_ of all people getting a child. I then realized this is a dream, so that couldn't possibly happen right?

My suspicions were further confirmed when I found out the father was Itsuki.

Wait, what the FUCK just happened?

Why Itsuki of all people?

Ugh, my dream makes my brain hurt.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for that matter, my brain hurt enough to wake up from the convoluted dream.

* * *

"What the hell just happened in there?"

"Hmm…"

I looked at my arm.

I saw Haruhi grabbing my arm like a pillow. She slept quietly with her head on my shoulder.

People were looking at us like we were crazy. The sun was already on the our side of the tree.

I checked my phone.

20 Missed Calls.

How did Haruki get my number?

I called Haruki back.

"What's with the calls?"

"DUDE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? IVE BEEN CALLING FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF!"

"Holy shit man, calm down, or I'm not gonna tell you."

"Ugh… Where's Haruhi, I wanna talk to her."

"She's sleeping in a nice spot right now."

"I KNEW IT. KYONKO YOUR BOYFRIEND CHEATED ON YOU!"

What the fuck man?

I heard commotion on the other side of the phone.

"Now sit down and shut up boy. Idiot. Kyon, are you at a fountain?"

"Yeah, but aren't there like 5 spread out around the grounds?"

"So? There's no way you guys would have gotten anywhere with Haruhi sleeping."

She makes a good point.

"So are you guys coming or not?"

"Not exactly, Haruki faked an injury to get away from the tour group. But he screwed it up, so now were being forced back. Same meeting place and time ok?"

"Whatever, I won't be moving any time soon."

"Later."

I shut the phone off.

After a few awkward stares, I decided to wake Haruhi up.

Although it was heartbreaking for the quiet to end, good things always come to an end. She took a few prods to wake up.

"Better now sleeping beauty?"

"Yes, I know I look beautiful."

I'm so used to this narcissistic person that I automatically ignore stuff like that.

"Well, we have another 3 hours until we gotta go."

"Well Kyon, is there anything you want to do right now?"

I imagined 3 buttons from those god awful dating sims I remember Taniguchi playing. Those do not get girls people.

"How about we go ride some more rides?"

"Sure!" Haruhi then did a really cute childish smile that I couldn't help blushing from.

If she didn't act like such an idiot at times, she would be really cute.

As we walked, we had a small chat about things I didn't know Haruhi actually worried about.

"So then Onizuka-sensei decided to do this stupid imitation of a gang leader, and taught math stuff while sitting on the table trying to look cool."

"What the hell? I don't remember that."

"He did, but you were looking out the window the whole time!"

"Oh right."

"Stupid."

"Hey hey that's not fair. I actually get A's on my tests."

"Just because you got a 98 and I got a 97 doesn't mean anything…."

She started pouting.

"Oh well."

"Wait a minute, I had to teach you half of this stuff!"

"No you didn't. I had to teach YOU half of this stuff."

"Gah, foiled again."

We walked up to the next ride.

"Seriously Haruhi?"

"What? I haven't been on one in so long!"

"A Merry-Go-Round?"

"Just get on with me."

We walked up to the entrance and the attendant put us in a carriage.

"Alright, here's the couples carriage, don't mess around in it, we have children here."

I couldn't stop myself from dropping my mouth.

While picking it up, Haruhi was laughing her ass off as if that was funniest thing she heard.

"Oh my god the look on your face was hilarious!"

"What? The guy said… Never mind."

It was impossible to get her to listen, for she was still laughing too hard.

"Sigh… Man, that was something."

I turned to say something.

But something stopped me.

Was it me, or was Haruhi's face inches away?

Either way, time ran slowly.

We stared at each other for a minute at most.

Her eyes glittered and shined as I studied it.

She sat back down, and looked at the view outside as the Merry-Go-Round came to a stop.

"Well that was fun right?" Haruhi said quietly.

"Yeah… It was." I was cautious, but I don't know why.

Then, a dark feeling came over me. The air became thick with tension.

In the horizon, I saw Itsuki in the distance. He stood near Itsuko.

He looked very serious, but I couldn't do anything at the moment. He didn't move.

He was staring at us, as if there was something horribly wrong with this picture.

I needed to get away; away from Haruhi, and talk to Itsuki.

"Haruhi, can you get us some food, I need to go to the bathroom for a moment."

"Uhh… Okay."

I walked towards the bathroom, double-backed and walked towards the tree Itsuko and Itsuki were standing under.

Itsuko had a disapproving face, but at least she said hi to me.

"Kyon… We need to talk."

"What is it?"

"Well for one, theres a closed space in the area. But we don't know why there aren't shinjin, or hell why its in one spot."

"Where is it?" I asked.

Itsuki finally talked.

"You're inside it."

Here we go again.

* * *

**AN: Well, I've now realized that this first date arc is going to take a while. Oh well. Hope you all like it! Theres probably going to be 1 or 2 more chapters of this, but I really doubt it will be much more. It's getting more dramatic now though XD. More things to do, more things to write, hope you all like it!**

**KEEP REVIEWING AND RECOMMENDING TO PEOPLE! THANKS ^_^  
**


	6. Returning

**What's going on? Why are they in a closed space? Why are people still moving?**

NOTE: **SINGING-** Boy singing  
_SINGING_ - Girl singing  
**_SINGING - _**Both singing

* * *

"Explain to me how the hell I'm in it, if I'm not an esper." I asked, fearing I already knew the answer.

"Kyon, you already know this." Itsuki said.

Itsuko started talking, "Don't mind him, hes slightly annoyed at me getting almost every guy's attention in the area."

I wonder why…

Itsuko was wearing a freaking camisole*, don't ask me how I know, and she was much shorter than me.

I had to look down to talk to her.

"… Wear a jacket." I said.

I will not give myself the pleasure of what I see or think about this situation.

Itsuko kept talking, " Anyway, long story short, you are literally the epicenter of the closed space, so you are within reason to be in it."

I pointed at the crowd at the food tables.

"What about them?"

"That… I cannot answer."

Shes either telling the truth or lying through her teeth. Rather not know until my life is at stake.

Itsuki spoke again, "It is peculiar, but as long as they don't realize where they are at, maybe it will go fine."

"Hopefully."

Itsuki kept talking, though in a more condescending playful voice. How it happened I don't know.

"Remember that closed spaces are the result of frustrations from Suzumiya."

Oh god.

If I was the epicenter, shes frustrated with me?

"Hey Kyon," Itsuko said, "It's weakening"

She must be getting less tense.

Then I saw her with a bag of food looking at us, and waving.

We had no choice but to go with her.

"Itsuki, I didn't know you were over here! Kyon dragged me from my boyfriend, but its been great."

A fake laugh covered the group.

"That's nice. Itsuko here is using her assets here. Shes gotten in trouble by security."

"Really now? Good job Itsuko!"

What the hell Haruhi? Have you been watching American TV shows or something?

It was around 4:30, and I was already tired for this day. I think I spent most of the date sleeping next to Haruhi.

Oh that's just great, I spent most of my date with someone who isn't my girlfriend.

Next time it's going to be just us so I don't have to deal with this crap.

We walked back to the entrance.

"So how did you like today?" Haruhi asked cautiously.

"It was alright, I mean nothing crazy happened, right?"

"Yeah…" She looked sort of disappointed.

I saw Haruki and Kyonko at the gates.

"AH HARUHI!" Haruki shouted.

"Hi Haruki!" she shouted back.

Well it was nice to see her happy, but I guess its fine that way right?

Kyonko looked at me, I understood completely.

"Bad day?" I asked.

"Don't get me started… For one Haruki is still a total idiot." She looked away.

I wonder if the same thing happened to her like me.

"Want to tell me about it. I won't be jealous."

"Oh that idiot kissed like 5 girls for 2000 yen."

Haruhi overheard. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"It was for lunch money! Me and Kyonko were broke! I swear!"

Oh man, I am so lucky not to deal with that.

Kyonko and I chuckled, and started toward the bus stop.

Before we sat down, Haruki somehow incredibly lost all common sense and started shouting.

"AT LEAST I WASN'T CHEATING ON YOU!"

GOD DAMN IT HARUKI!

Itsuki, Itsuko, Kyonko and I feared the worst.

It didn't come.

Haruhi spoke.

"If I cheated on you, I wouldn't be talking to you now would I."

I think we were all taken aback at her sheer nonchalant way of saying that.

"Seriously, it was one day and you couldn't stop being away from me? Dork."

What the hell just happened.

I looked at the group behind me.

All same expressions: Eyes wide open, mouth agape, and the aura of being very, very confused.

Somehow its like watching NGE all over again.

Oh the bus is here. We all got on. Itsuki said that he had to wait for Nagato.

I believe nothing about that, and Itsuki gave us a wink as we get on.

Maybe that guy is pretty cool after all.

The bus was less crowded than this morning. Must be because we're leaving at the middle of the day, rather than at closing time.

Either way, I at least don't have to worry about getting separated again. Me and Haruhi sat at opposite sides of the bus.

"Man, I'm so tired!" Haruhi groaned.

"You've never been like this before." I remarked.

"Shut up, with the day I had, you'd be tired also."

"You slept under a tree with me. That's nothing."

"I'm not the only one whos tired."

She's right, Kyonko was sleeping quietly at my shoulder, just waiting for the odd 50 kilometer ride home.

Not to mention, we still have our condition to do.

"Psst, remember, we were going to Karaoke?"

"Shhh… Haruhi might just wanna go home."

Wow, she's freaking deviant. I smiled.

"What you smiling at Kyon?" Haruki asked impulsively.

Hmm I had two choices in my mind: To be an ass or not to be, that is the true question.

I choose ass.

"Oh I just love her sleeping look. It just makes me wanna put her to bed already." I said in the most enthusiastic voice I can muster.

Haruki looked away, looking pretty annoyed.

My phone vibrates.

YUKI N. MASSIVE DATA EXPLOSION. CORRUPTION OF DATA IS IMMINENT. PREPARE FOR ERRORS.

What? It vibrates again.

Itsuki K. Closed spaces are appearing everywhere. Something is forcing it. Yuki and Yuuki are freaking out in the most emotionless way possible.

Oh fuck.

"What the hell Kyon. You messed up the universe." A quiet voice said next to me.

"Im gonna fix it." Hope this works. Its all or nothing.

I go in deep. Immature people be damned.

Kyonko's lips were warm and soft, sort of like pillows. I had to keep going, but I don't think Kyonko knew what I was doing, looking at her reaction.

She flicked her eyes to Haruki, and relaxed. She finally knew what I was trying to do.

After a minute of something much hotter than I've ever felt, she pushed me away.

One can only do so much on a public bus.

My cell phone vibrated again.

Itsuko K. Closed spaces Shrinking. Nagato's reporting Data restoration. Corruption of Data seems to be contained. Talk Later.

Good… That fixed something.

Haruki soon succumbed to the sleeping virus, leaving Kyonko and I the remaining people conscious.

"God that was sure something." She laughed.

"Oh be quiet. I did what I had to do."

"But wow, that was better than I expected." I turned my head quickly to Haruki, who was still sleeping soundly.

The ride dragged on.

"Hey is it me, or has this ride gone on longer than usual?" Kyonko asked.

"Oh we left at like 5:30 right?" I said

"Yeah…"

"It took us two hours to go 25km?"

"Oh god…. Don't tell me." She gasped.

"I know what happened already. Let's just talk to Nagato."

Fearing the recursive time loops, I texted Nagato.

YUKI N. DATA CORRUPTION HAS BEEN CONTAINED TO THE TIME SPACE SECTOR. DAMAGE REPORT INCOMPLETE.

The response made enough sense, but I wonder if theres anything I could do.

YUKI N. DATA PROGRAM SOLUTION:

define_corruption;

define_alternate_universe_packets;

define_restore data;

Main(void){

If(corruption = true);

Then(restore_data);

Else(search_corruption);

if(restore_data = true);

then(use_alternate_universe_packets);

}

* * *

Huh? I wish I understood what just happened. But apparently it worked. We reached our stop in downtown at 6:30.

Two hours before our watches. The weirdness continues.

Haruhi and Haruki woke up sleepily, as we dragged them both from the bus.

Their return from Somno Mundi* was incredible. I have never seen someone switch from sleep to fully energized like Haruhi.

It's like a Pikachu in an electric power plant.

Kyonko, looking a little crestfallen at her quick recovery, walked quickly to the shopping district.

"So, anyone wanna go Karaoke?" she asked.

"LETS GO!" There goes the wonder twins, impulsively doing things without thinking.

We got a room for the night, all thanks to a prize from a random contest I decided to go in.

Obviously it was for 2, but Kyonko also had one, no guesses for where but we all got in for free.

My wallet stays closed.

We got a pretty fancy room, with sofas and a surround sound system with a plasma screen TV in the freaking wall.

I'm kinda lucky for the tickets now.

"So this is where you wanted to go you two…" Haruhi mused as she looked around.

"Well yeah, I mean its pretty well-known around the province." Kyonko said back.

"Hmmm…." Haruhi went for the window which I hadn't noticed.

"Haruhi, like the view?" Haruki asked.

"Oh its very nice, but we aren't that high up."

We were on a 3 story building on top of a hill overlooking the goddamn city, it's as high as you will get.

"Should we sing now?" Kyonko offered.

Haruhi turned quickly and smiled, " Let's do it!"

She picked a random song. God Knows what she might pick.

The roulette stopped.

"Ehh?" She seemed confused.

I looked at the screen.

"Love is War" Hatsune Miku.

"Wow, that girl is a celebrity!" Haruki mused.

"Who is she?" Haruhi asked.

Kyonko and I gasped. How was it that Haruki knew about her, but Haruhi didn't?

Is this based off the theory? No, it doesn't mention different lives.

Man, this pain just keep coming back with a vengeance.

"Well, then, shall we begin?" I asked.

"Let's do it!" Haruhi shouted.

The music began.

Haruhi began singing,

"_I just cannot take it anymore please hear my scream of my love for you..."_

Her voice became a very airy, yet unstable, just like the lyrics of the song.

"_The big blue sky it's like a big taunting sign "You're not with her!"  
As I look down on my feet I patiently wait for something to just occur_

_Ah, the world is slowly falling apart but even so my love for you is will still shine  
Please understand I'm letting go of that, but how can I make you see this secret code of mine?_

_I'm a fool..."_

I have this weird feeling… Should I act on it?

"_But I will..."_

This feeling, why do I want to sing with her so bad? Shit… Haruhi, you make me do the most idiotic things….

"_**Protect you till' I am sore because this is a war  
There is no way I'll watch you at this distance anymore  
I will make my love heal every pain that you feel  
Please trust me because my affection for you is all real"**_

I took the mic from her and began singing. Yes, it's nothing I would do, but I'm compelled to do so.

I don't understand it, and neither should anyone reading my mind.

Well now that I have gotten myself into this, might as well finish it.

"**No matter how loud I tried to yell your name, I can't do it  
Once more I try to force your name out of my lips, I wonder "Will you hear it?"**

**Ah, the dawn is slowly closing on us, but God can't you just somehow stop the flow of time?  
I just want to make sure she understands the feeling that I have inside, is that such a crime?**

**I can see you there, you're just not within my reach...  
**_**But I will..."**_

"_**Protect you till' I am sore because this is a war  
**__Just simply because there is no time to choose anymore__**  
I will somehow beloved show you I truly love  
**__I will defend you like the angels sent from God above"_

Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, just what is going on?

"_This is the final blow  
__**This battlerage will not end because it can only grow  
**__  
_**Remember that **_love is war  
Until this song has reached yours ears so you know you're adored"

* * *

_

I turn around, hoping for hell to ensue so I forget about this. Instead, I see Haruki clapping, and Kyonko dumbfounded.

"God damn Kyon, what a voice you have. Hey Kyonko want to try?"

"Hell no boy. I cant sing. "

"Oh yes you can. You have a quiet airy voice, just like Haruhi."

Quiet? Don't you mean loud?

"I have a good idea. How about we do a small competition?" Kyonko offered.

"I'm fine with it, but couple vs couple?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then, Haruki and I will go first!"

Team A's first song: Super Driver.

How come that seems a little fitting of our lives.

_Day by day  
Im fed up with all this so  
You should just be yourself  
And become a bolder you that can refuse!_

**OH MY GIRL,  
I Gotta be upfront  
There not enough room  
With all of the lies  
In this small world**

_I managed to find myself_**  
Its only natural to like what I see**_  
Give up on your silly ways**  
I'll decide everything myself!**_

_**I SAY I SAY MY HEAVEN!**  
Super Driver, leave the charging to me,  
I'll keep going no matter what!_  
"**It's Impossible"**_ (Don't you stop me)_**  
Get over it, just take it eazy, go!**_  
A big victory? Of course it was!_**  
What came of it?**_ It felt good!_  
"_Review Meeting"**(Get back to wild!)**  
More importantly, _**hurry up!**

_Haven't done this or that yet, it's always so sudden!_**  
Its like im, like im, inexperienced, **_**but whats wrong with that?

* * *

**_

We have to beat that?

Well, lets wing it.

Hare Hare Yukai is our song. Oh god who lives in heaven, stop messing with me. I get it, my life sucks.

* * *

**If I were to solve the globe as if it were a riddle,  
I'd keep quiet and not tell anyone**_  
_

_Do you spend all your time wishing you'd tremble with excitement?  
I might have never wanted that wish to come true_

_**Time has gone crazy, boooon!**_

_**This warped, looping collection of people  
Before I know it, we're all involved, and her delusions run rampant (Someone, stop her!)  
On one sunny day,  
A happiness greater than magic  
She desires it endlessly, and that's my problem (I mean you! YOU!)  
Are we meeting again tomorrow? It's no laughing matter  
If you're happy, good luck with that (F-fight!)  
Just set me free from this-kind-of-thing  
Chase after them (By yourself!) Try catching them (By yourself!)  
Because I have no dreams & dreams (Just do what you want)**_

_It seems like you can make various predictions about the future, but you can't  
Even so, I know just one thing_

**Don't glitter brightly and look at me, don't look over this way (Dammit, you're too close!)  
Oh, stars, comfort me**

_**It's a waste of time, byuuuuun! **__**(BYUUUUUN!)**_

_**If you're setting up a cheap and cool event,  
It'll be enough to make me say I'm embarrassed to participate (HEY!)  
Don't hold my hand in yours  
If you're going to face anything, face it alone!  
Your shining eyes are beaming out power (This is no good)  
Don't point only to the top and decide everything yourself  
"Change already!"  
You pressure me with all your heart, and god-it's-so-rough (Would you give it a rest?)  
When I go on ahead (Yeah), let me be behind you (Mmm, yeah)  
Every day, my heart is pounding way too much (I'll get a heart attack)**_

**Boooon!**

_This warped, looping collection of people  
Before I know it, we're all involved, and her delusions... her delusions run rampant **(HOI!)**_

_**On one sunny day,**_

_**A happiness greater than magic  
She desires it endlessly, and that's my problem (You! YOU!)  
Are we meeting again tomorrow? It's no laughing matter  
If you're happy, good luck with that (Fight!)  
Just set me free from this-kind-of-thing  
Chase after them (Fine.) Try catching them (I'll go too.)  
Huge dreams & dreams, it's just a dream! (Guh...)  
(C'mon, let's go together.)

* * *

**_

I looked behind us. The two were sleeping quietly.

It was the perfect moment to run for it.

We shut the door behind us as we left.

"We should give them their space." I mused.

"Yeah… We should" Kyonko said.

We looked at each other and smiled.

I stuck my hand out.

She held it.

I had a feeling mixed with happiness and uncertainty, but it didn't matter now.

I was at peace.

* * *

**AN: There ends the First Date Arc! Yes this chapter is slightly more confusing than others, but no matter I will explain the crazy stuff! First of all, I KNOW THAT THE C PROGRAMMING ISNT DONE RIGHT. Assume that the Intergrated Data Entity found a more streamlined version of C, and it only needs a few things to work. The next thing is the singing. Yes, this was planned, but no it wasnt going to be 3 songs. If you're slow, then I need to point out things are getting seriously complicated and quick. For the next arc expect much more supernatural things happening, and possibly reveals. Who knows eh? If you all really love this story, I'd like reviews and recommendations to others!**

***Camisole- The well know "spaghetti straps of the women of our generation**

***Somno Mundi- Dream World in Latin (Obviously, it is not a literal translation)**

**Songs Used(The counter parts I used to phrase character's voices):**

**Hare Hare Yukai: Katerinu2 and XzerulX91 duet  
Love is War: XzerulX91's version **  
**Super Driver: Christina Vee's Verson  
**


	7. A Brand New Day

I am going to believe that the events of yesterday were pure flukes. It's not like anything happened between Haruhi and I, I shouldn't panic.

The sun shined in my face, and I turned my body over to see a familiar someone.

I said, "You know that this isn't your bed, right Kyonko?"

She mumbled in her sleep, "Oh shut up, your sister is about as crazy as my brother…. I couldn't get any sleep from her shuffling around under the covers!"

"You know, if my parents find you in here again there's no telling what they will do."

She smiled. "Oh well then."

"You're messed up." I said.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I don't remember my face being this red last night.

"Hey Kyonko, are you going to be up anytime soon?" I called out to my bedroom.

She walked up to the door with the blanket.

"Hey," I said, "Don't mess up those sheets."

Kyonko started to walk downstairs. "Yeah, yeah."

I walked over to the bathroom door. "I'm going to take a shower." I said.

We fell asleep right after we got home, and I doubt I had the mental capacity to take a shower after we got home with what I had to go through yesterday.

I took my shirt off, and then the doorbell rang. I looked at the shirt which looked crumpled from a day and a half of insanity, and I said, "Oh screw it." I walked downstairs and up to the door shirtless.

I opened the door and saw Haruhi right outside. I asked, "What do you want?"

Haruhi seemed to be a bit distracted.

I knocked on her head and said, "Hello, what does Haruhi want from me?"

She broke free of her absent-mindedness and looked up at my face.

"Oh…. Ummm…." Haruhi's eyes slowly traveled down.

My face is up here.

"Oh! We have nothing to do today, so can we hang out here?"

Why do I have the feeling that this wasn't the real question?

I blinked at her and asked, "Who's we?"

Haruki was nowhere to be seen.

Haruhi thought for a moment and said, "He's still sleeping…"

"Who's still sleeping?", I joked.

"You idiot… My boyfriend, duh.", she replied.

She returned to her absent minded ways like before. For a moment I tried to say something, but I couldn't.

Kyonko emerged from the kitchen.

"Hey player-in-training, are you going to take a shower or flirt behind my back?"

I turned around and smirked.

"Jealous?"

Kyonko turned around and muttered, "Noooope…."

"If you aren't, then go let Haruhi in. I'm going to get a cold from being shirtless so long."

"Whatever." She walked up to the door and traded places with me.

I walked up the stairs and took a shower. It was thankfully uneventful until my shower decided to intermittently stop for no reason. It was a weird thing.

I got suspicious and started making a dot for a random stop and a line for a longer stop.

Eventually I got this in the fog of my shower door.

-.- -.- - -. .. ... - .. -. .

Though when I finished, the marks had faded and I forgot about it. I towel dried my hair and walked down stairs.

"Oh what's up Kyon?" a familiar person said.

I became immediately annoyed and answered, "Itsuki, what are you doing here…"

I come with a message from Yuki who couldn't make it. He walked up to me, and as he did he said, "Yuki is not doing well. Something weird is happening. Here is her message."

01000010 01100101 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110101 01101110 01110011 01110100 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101

I looked at the message. What in the flipping world is this?

"If you must ask, it's a computer code." Itsuki said before he walked back to his seat.

I am not well versed in computers, but there's something scary when Yuki is speaking in hacker terms.

Looking back over at Haruhi, she seemed a bit embarrassed to be here.

"Hey Haruhi, why so red?" Kyonko asked.

"Oh nothing really…" She murmured quietly. Alright, what in the world is going on? First the shower, now the message, and finally a **quiet** **and meek **Haruhi all in the space of 20 minutes. I wonder if Haruki is going to charge right in and-

"KYON!" A voice roared outside the door. Haruki then barged in through the back door.

"Haruki, how the hell did you get in?" I asked.

"Never mind me, why the hell is everyone at your house without me?" he said.

Kyonko looked up from her coffee. "More like, why is everybody here…."

I agree with her sentiment. I leaned on a wall near the kitchen when I saw Haruki become a bit nervous.

He walked slowly to the wall opposite to me. "How long was Haruhi here?" he said.

I thought for a moment. I don't know whether to play around or just tell him the truth. While I was thinking, Haruhi shot me a death glare.

"Tch, she was here about 30 seconds before you came." I said.

Then Kyonko shot me a dark look.

"Did I say 30 seconds? No, I mean 30 minutes!" I added quickly.

Then Haruki shot me a dark look. This isn't funny. Kyonko stood up.

"I'll need to drag Kyon over here for just a moment."

"Haruki looked like he was going to explode. " I sighed.

Kyonko averted her eyes at me. "You need to stop playing around."

I got confused. "What?"

"You should know what I'm talking about!"

"God damn it Kyonko, I know what the hell is going on! You are just jealous!" I shouted out loud.

She looked at me angrily, and I quickly said, "Make up an excuse to leave, I'll get my sister to keep them in and I'll meet you out in about 5 minutes."

She glanced at the group, mainly staring at Haruhi, and thought about it. I didn't want to turn around for fear of giving it away. "Fine." Kyonko quietly said.

I put the plan into action. "If you weren't here I would be having so much more fun now!"

Kyonko started to tear up. Good acting….

"You idiot! I care so much about you, and you are just going to mess with that? Hmph!" She ran out and slammed the back door.

I stared at the back for a few minutes.

I went up stairs and told my sister the plan.

"I get to play with Haruhi-neechan?" she squeaked.

"Yes, Yes, keep them busy until I get back." I said.

I grabbed my hoodie and ran out the front door.

As I left, I heard Haruki say, "Didn't she leave through the-"

I found Kyonko at a park near a public bathroom.

I raised a bag. "Good thing I brought this and some good clothes my little sis picked out."

I showed her a stylish skirt and a nice shirt and sweater to go with that.

She smiled. "Is this a date you just randomly thought of?"

I shrugged and looked away. "You know, I just wanted to get out of the house today."

As Kyonko went into the public bathroom, I swear I could hear a giggle.

While Kyonko was changing, I got a text from Itsuki.

"Kyon, Haruhi is getting suspicious, but Haruki got Yuuki to come over. We know what's going on, but I'll stall long enough to get you decently far from the area."

Crap, I knew my sis couldn't keep Haruhi fully entertained.

"Alright, we're going downtown. Get her in the freaking hills or something!" I replied back.

Shortly after Kyonko came out, Itsuki texted back, "OK."

We walked downtown pretty quickly. Kyonko caught on quickly that Haruhi was suspicious, and hastened her pace.

"God, you made me tired Kyonko!" I said.

"Well, shouldn't the guy be in shape?" she responded.

"Whatever, should we get some breakfast?"

"In a maid café?" Kyonko asked.

"Well I really wonder where else we can eat at this time?" I said as I walked towards the entrance.

"Fine, but I don't want you looking at the girls. You're mine." Kyonko said as she followed.

The maid café looked a bit plain, but then again there was grand opening banner next to it.

"Hello Master, we have seats right here." A maid with medium long black hair showed us our table. I ordered a normal meal and Kyonko said the same. She then walked up to a very handsome blond cook.

From the looks of it, she had repressed feelings or something for the guy and her name was something like Mika or something like that.

Kyonko couldn't stop staring at the cook.

I smiled, "Hey, can I ogle the maids now?"

She blushed and quickly looked at me. "I, uh, I- I wasn't looking at anything!"

"Liar."

"I was looking at the food he was cooking! Honest!"

"Chu-Chu, a lover's fight?" a voice said.

I turned around. My eyes widened.

"ITSUKO? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, we girls agreed to hang out today… But I guess the two important ones forgot."

Kyonko's face blanched and she made a surprised face.

"Geh, that was today?"

Itsuko waved her hand, "Oh don't worry about it, you're on a date, and here's your food."

Well that was unexpected. But what really surprised me was the purple haired girl wearing cat ears and a maid dress with a cat tail hanging out.

"Ah… Yuki you were also dragged into this?" I asked.

She nodded and walked away.

Ahh, better leave her alone.

I turned back to Kyonko, "How's the food?"

She chewed on that thought for a moment. "Oh, it's not bad. But I wouldn't mind-"

"Don't want to hear it." I said quickly.

She pointed her chopsticks at me and smirked. "I was going to say that it would be nice to get some ketchup for this omelet… Jealous much?"

"Tch, like you would go after that guy. Btw, that maid is eyeing you angrily."

I looked at the long haired brunette girl next to the yellow haired guy. She was bending the metal tray. Scary…

I guess I should be lucky I don't deal with that.

I received a text from Itsuki, "We are going towards the hills. Haruhi wouldn't stop moving around in your house after you left. Have fun on your date though. Also, tell Itsuko that she should really try not to lead every guy on."

I closed my phone and finished my meal. I ignored his request.

"Ready to go Kyonko?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get outta here."

"Here's your check." A paper slammed down on the ground. I looked up.

"She's mine. He's yours; don't break the tables over it." I said this to the girl who bent a reinforced metal tray. I paid the full amount and left a tip.

As we walked out, I saw 3 idiots walk in singing, "Mika-chan…"

"Well now Kyon, that was a good breakfast." Kyonko said.

I turned to her. "Well, where to now? Haruhi is somewhere in the woods with Itsuki… She won't bother us."

Kyonko looked at me. "You dumbass, SHE HAS A PHONE."

Ah… Damn it.

She giggled. "That surprised look of yours was really cute." She held out her hand.

I held it. It was soft and warm.

I smiled. "Come on, let's go." I started to run down the street with her holding hands.

"Where are we going?", she asked.

"A place Haruhi or Haruki would never think of taking us!"

"Where's that?" she said excitedly.

I responded, "A mall!"

She started laughing. "For some reason, I like that idea!"

* * *

**AN: I'm back peeps. Weird things happened when I was writing this, and I had to fix my laptop 3 times in a row, costing me thousands of dollars to get a new one... But anyway. KyonkoxKyon is really being pushed here. For a few chapters, it could probably be Fluff or just plain crazy. I don't know what will happen. But anyway, I'm writing this while dealing with some personal problems myself, so if I do keep it positive that would be great. Just a warning for those random curveballs that might appear due to mental health and me taking it out on the story. **

**Well anyway, keep reading and reviewing! Read my other story, Strike Witches: Reformed and Reloaded! (IT HAS PLOT!)**


End file.
